


When I Dream I'm Alone With You

by awkward_alien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pen Pals, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, Teenage Shenanigans, The Danvers sisters are literally perfect, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Of course on the one day Kara is running late for soccer practice she slams into a beautiful mystery girl and is enamored with her almost instantly. Unbeknownst to her that mystery girl turns out to be the reclusive daughter of the school’s headmistress. Teenage shenanigans ensue as these two desperately find a way to be a part of each other's lives. SuperCorp slow burn High School AU (they're pen pals despite going to the same school).





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: Mike and Winn are sophomores (16), Kara Megan Lucy Lena and James are juniors (17), and Lois Alex Maggie Lex and Clark are seniors (18)  
> Also Mike and Megan live with Hank their "uncle"

Kara shuffles out of Headmistress Luthor’s office holding yet another academic award, which she swears the woman hands over begrudgingly each time. However she wasn’t about to let the woman’s sour mood ruin her day, it was Friday and game day which meant, as team captain, Kara should have been on the field five minutes ago.  

 

She runs to her locker and grabs her sports bag rushing through the doors of the main building on campus. Kara ends up full body slamming into another student, because despite being a superpowered alien Kara can be quite clumsy. She grabs the other girl’s things and helps her up before making eye contact. _Oh Rao she's really pretty_ Kara thought to herself.

 

A few moments earlier Lena Luthor found herself meandering along to her mother’s office, she was in no rush to get there because she knew she was going to get scolded. Her mother wanted nothing more than for her to be the top of her class however she kept falling second to the youngest Danvers sister. Which is why her mother presumably called her over today, as Lena had not made top marks during midterms, that honor going to Kara instead.

 

While lost in her thoughts Lena found herself unceremoniously knocked onto the ground. When she looked up she was met with a frantic blonde in a soccer uniform gathering up her things, and she lost all thought when she was lifted back up with ease. Lena was surprised the girl didn’t run upon seeing her, most students made sure to stay clear of her and her brother. “You have no idea who I am do you?” Lena asked.

 

“Uhm no. Should I?” In the midst of her confusion Kara suddenly remembered her game. “Oh crap, I’m gonna be late for my game!” Kara frantically pressed Lena’s things back into her arms and ran off towards the field shouting over her shoulder, “sorry I knocked you over!”

 

Kara just barely made it before the game started and jogged over to her best friend and co-captain. “Kara where the hell have you been? Coach Prince was about to blow a gasket.” Megan remarks chuckling.

 

“Sorry I got a little held up.”

 

“Did you bring our lucky socks?”

 

“You know it.” Kara smiles and holds up two pairs of tie-dyed socks.

 

-x-

 

After the game was over and they won by a landslide Megan couldn’t help but notice something was up with Kara. “Hey what’s up?” Megan asked. 

 

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

 

“Oh no, I know my best friend and you’ve definitely been acting weird since before the game, so spill it already.”

 

“Fine. I ran into a girl on my way to the field, and I just- oh Rao Meg, she was so beautiful I don’t know what to say.” Kara flushed a deep red.

 

“Ooh really Kara? Who was it?”

 

“I don’t know. That’s the problem, what if I never see her again?”

 

“Kara we all go to the same school so I’m sure you’ll see her again.”

 

Kara just groans in response because she can’t believe her luck. Something interesting finally happens and she forgets to ask the girl her name. Kara perks up, “I gotta call Lucy.”

 

“What for?”

 

“We need to have a sleepover this weekend Meg.”

 

“Yeah we do! Plus you’ve totally gotta loosen up Kara.”

 

-x-

 

 

After a long night of movies, games, and Kara proving that she can eat 12 hot pockets in 5 minutes the girls all settle down in the living room. 

 

“So tell us about this ‘mystery girl’ Kara.” Lucy quips with a smirk.

 

“Wait what mystery girl?” Alex implores.

 

Kara sighs and tells them all about how she ran into a beautiful girl at school before the game. “...But it’s not like it matters anyway I don’t even know her name.”  

 

“Aww I never thought I’d see the day that little Danvers has a crush.” Maggie teases.

 

“It’s not a crush,” Kara insists, “I just thought she looked really pretty that’s all.”

 

“You know I thought the same thing about Maggie at first. Maybe you should just talk to her next time.” Alex chimes in, and now it’s Maggie’s turn to start blushing.

 

“Oh please Danvers you could barely speak to me without falling apart.” Maggie insists.

 

“Is that why _I_ was the one who had to ask _you_ to homecoming Mags?” Alex questions with a smirk.

 

“Whatever Danvers.” Maggie replies blushing deeper than before.

 

“Come on guys this isn't going to help me find her at all.” Kara whines.

 

“Wait I have an idea,” Lucy perks up, “what if I published an ad in the school paper for you.”

 

“That’s a terrible idea, you can’t write about this in the newspaper Lucy, what if she doesn’t even like me.” Kara is genuinely worried at this point.

 

“Oh come on I don’t think there’s a single person capable of not liking you Sunny Danvers.” Megan chimes in.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you guys are right,” Kara sighs, “but you still can’t put this in the school paper.” She adds.

 

“Aww man.” Lucy pouts.

 

-x-

 

Sunday morning comes which means it’s training day for the future heroes, and it doesn’t leave much time for Kara to dwell on her mystery girl, it’s both a blessing and a curse. Kara is so grateful to have grown up with other young aliens. After Krypton exploded and she journeyed to earth alongside young Kal she wasn’t sure she’d ever feel at home again. Kara had gotten to earth 14 years late, which meant Clark was now a year older than her, he loved to rub it in at first but she would just as quickly remind him how she used to change his diapers.

 

The Kent’s wanted to take her in, but it was hard enough caring for and feeding one Kryptonian teen. Which is how Kara wound up living with the Danvers while still getting to spend quality time with her cousin. It was only a year later that Mon-El and M’gann came along. J’onn came across his pod when fleeing to earth with his niece and decided to take the young Daxamite in as well.

 

Being the same age, as well as the only two alien teenage girls, Kara and Megan became fast friends. Mike was then established as the youngest of them all being just a year younger than the two girls, but they were all willing to take him in and welcomed him like a younger brother, Megan most of all.

 

The four of them met up on Sundays with Hank to train on the beach and learn to control their powers, while Alex tried and mostly failed  to teach Maggie and Lois how to surf. The beach behind the Danvers household was perfect because it was sanctioned off as private property of the DEO. Kara and Clark were tossing a boulder back and forth while Megan and Mike chose to spar instead.

 

“So what’s this I hear about a mystery crush?” Clark asked with a smirk. The question caught Kara off guard and she accidentally smashed the boulder with her bare hands.

 

“Oh come on, who told you?” Kara asks while picking up a new boulder to toss.

 

“Lois.”

 

“And who told Lois?”

 

“Lucy.”

 

“Oh she is in so much trouble when I get my hands on that little gossip.” Kara says with a giggle.

 

“You know we could just publish it in the school paper.”

 

“I hate you sometimes.” Kara says as she throws the boulder a little harder than usual. This time it’s Clark who accidentally collapses it to pieces with his heat vision.

 

Meanwhile in the water Maggie wipes out yet again when she notices Lois making goo goo eyes at Clark while sitting on her board.

 

“You okay babe?” Alex asks, and Maggie just points over at Lois while snickering. The two of them wade over to her in the water and Maggie splashes her a bit.

 

“Hellooo earth to Lane. Are you there Lois?” Maggie teases.

 

“Huh,” Lois responds, “oh sorry I was distracted. Hey, have you ever noticed just how strong Clark is.”

 

“Well he is Kryptonian after all, Clark and Kara could probably bench press the school gym.” Maggie quips.

 

“Yeah yeah no need to be a smart-ass Sawyer.” Lois replies with a huge splash back at Maggie which leads to Maggie flipping her off of her board. Alex decided to forget the lesson and join in on the rough housing. Needless to say neither of them could surf any better by the time the day was over.


	2. Mystery Solved

By the time Lunch came around half the day went by and Kara had yet to find her mystery girl. Everyone knew something was up when Kara had left three whole slices of pizza untouched after only eating two, deciding to pout instead.

 

“No luck with your mystery girl yet?” Winn questions as he snags a seat at the table.

 

“Mike!” Kara exclaims indignantly.

 

“Hey I didn’t tell him.” Mike says raising his hands in the air innocently.

 

“Alex!” Kara says looking to her left and shifting the blame over to her sister.

 

“I didn’t know it was a _big_ secret.” Alex says tapping her fingers together guiltily.

 

Kara sighs, “it doesn’t matter, practically everyone knows and I still have no idea who she is.” Just then Lois comes in looking like a girl on a mission.

 

Stalking over to their table Lois asks, “have any of you seen Clark today?”

 

“Looks like Little Danvers isn’t the only one with love in the air.” Maggie mumbles to Alex. Of course all those with alien ears at the table overheard this as well, which resulted in a round of laughter from the three of them.

 

“No we haven’t seen him,” James adds, “ what do you need him for?”

 

“Oh not much,” Lois says with a particular lilt in her voice, “just something to do with the newspaper.”

 

“Well we could help you out sis.” Lucy supplies, referring to James and herself.

 

“That’s so sweet of you to offer Luce, but I really need Clark’s help with this.”

 

“ _Riiiiiiiiiight_ ” Lucy and James pipe up in unison with the biggest shit-eating grins they could muster. The two of them were the first to notice that Clark and Lois totally had a thing for each other before the rest of the group caught on. Lois just blushes and rushes out of the cafeteria to continue looking for Clark. James and Lucy high five.

 

“Guys that’s just mean.” Winn says while shaking his head.

 

“Oh please,” Lucy adds, “don’t pretend that you aren’t glad that it’s not you and lover boy over there we’re teasing anymore. Besides I’m pretty much obligated to mess with my big sister.”

 

“Hey don’t blame us because you two can seem to figure out what love is.” Mike chimes in while nuzzling Winn’s cheek. Before the dynamic duo can think of a comeback the bell rings and the group of friends have to disperse.

 

Alex stops Kara and gives her a hug. “It’s okay if you can’t find your girl so soon, just give it time and it’ll happen all on it’s own.”

 

“Thanks Alex you give the best advice you know that.” Kara says with a smile.

 

“Only the best advice for the best sister.” Alex replies.

 

-x-

 

During their free period Kara and Megan decide to get some studying done in the library. Kara was searching through the stacks of the North Wing to find a reference book for her AP History class. Suddenly she notices a flash of raven locks just over the railing of the mezzanine above them. Upon looking up it was none other than the girl she ran into the week before, freaking out, she quickly pushes Megan around the corner of a tall bookshelf.

 

“Dude what the hell?” Megan whispers harshly.

 

“Shh,” Kara says, “that’s her, that’s my mystery girl.” She whispers giddily, bouncing without her feet ever touching the ground.

 

“Kara chill out, you’re floating.”

 

“Oh sorry, but look.”

 

They both peek their heads around the corner of the bookshelf. Following Kara’s infatuated line of sight Megan finally sees who she’s talking about and quickly pulls Kara back around the corner.

 

“Oh no, oh hell no. Kara you can’t be serious.”

 

“What? What’s wrong with her?”

 

“Kara for the number one student in our class you can be extremely dense sometimes.”

 

“Well can you hurry up and tell me who she is already so I don’t have to be out of the loop any longer?”

 

“That’s Lena Luthor. You cannot have a crush on her. Everybody knows no one is allowed to be friends with the Luthor siblings, let alone be all romantic with one of them. You can look but you can’t touch. Besides you know that her brother hates Clark, he has since they were in grade school.”

 

“She didn’t seem so scary when I ran into her, plus I’m not afraid of the Luthors.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Megan teases, “Not even the dragon lady herself Headmistress Lillian Luthor?”

 

“That’s not fair, everyone is afraid of her.”

 

“Maggie’s not afraid of her,” Megan quips.

 

“Yeah well that’s why Maggie has detention every other week.” Giggling, the two friends wander off to find a table to get some actual studying done.  

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them a pair of curious green eyes were watching them overhead. Lena wonders what the two of them could have been talking about, wishing she could be as close to the bubbly blonde as her friend was. She began to devise a plan and hoped that it would work, Lena was just about ready to risk it all for a girl she had only met for a few short moments.

 

-x-

 

Kara, Alex, Clark, Mike, and Megan were sitting in silence in the van as Hank drove them home when Megan gave Kara a look. The two of them often shared a telepathic connection, one of the perks of having a Martian best friend.

 

 _“You have to tell them Kara.”_ Megan thought.

 

_“I can't they're gonna flip. Besides I don't even know if I'm going to do anything about Lena and- and her stupid pretty face ugh.”_

 

_“Kara I swear you're the only one who can manage to grunt telepathically, although I will admit Lena is beyond pretty, you sure sure know how to pick em.”_

 

_“Very funny, but what am I going to do?”_

 

_“Maybe you should tell Alex at least.”_

 

 _“Yeah you’re probably right. Could you link her to me? I don’t want anyone to overhear.”_ Kara thought while eyeing Clark.

 

 _“Sure thing. Hey Alex can you hear us?”_ Megan thought while focusing her mind on Alex. 

 

 _“Damn it guys,”_ Alex thought, _“I will never get used to that.”_

 

 _“Were you just singing the DuckTales theme in your head Alex?”_ Megan asks. Alex just blushes and sinks lower into the passenger seat as the two stare at the back of her head.

 

 _“Did you guys actually need me or do you just like using telepathy to embarrass me?”_ Alex asks.

 

 _“Well we were gonna tell you about how we found Kara’s mystery crush, but if you want we can just disconnect you.”_ Maggie teases.

 

 _“Wait what you found her? That’s incredible, who is she? Is it that girl from the lacrosse team because I swear she keeps-”_ Alex interjects.

 

 _“Ooh Kara can I tell her please please please.”_ Megan interrupts.

 

 _“Megan.”_ Kara warns.

 

 _“Oh please Kara it’s just too good can I please tell her.”_ Megan is practically bouncing in her seat.

 

 _“Fine.”_ Kara relents.

 

 _“It’s Lena Luthor.”_ Megan thinks quite proud of herself for not spontaneously combusting.

 

 _“What.”_ Alex turns around in her seat to look Kara square in the eye, to which Kara only responds with a nervous shrug.

 

“Sit back Alex, we’re almost there.” Hank interjects at the sudden motion.

 

“Hey uncle Hank, can I stay over with Kara tonight?” Megan asks hopefully.

 

“Don’t you still have a paper to finish young lady?” Hank asks as Megan sinks in her seat guiltily.

 

“Nevermind.” The young Martian pouts as the car rolls to a stop and the Danvers sisters get out. Clark squints his eyes at the girls, they were definitely up to something. He taps Mike on the shoulder who looks up from the bag of trail mix he was practically inhaling.

 

“Hey do you think the girls are acting kind of weird?” Clark asks.

 

“Nah it’s probably just girl stuff.” Mike replied with a full mouth.

 

“I don’t know how Winn puts up with you.” Clark jokes as crumbs fall onto Mike’s hoodie

 

“What?” Mike responds cluelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I ask that you please leave comments they really make my day :). Also I'm open to suggestions of things you guys might like to see later in the story. Have a good day/night all of you!


	3. Risky  Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna apologize in advance you'll see why in about 30 seconds.

It was a normal afternoon at the Luthor Manor which meant Lena was made to practice piano as her mother watched over her meticulously. Lex was allowed to run about doing as he pleased while his sister was scrutinized tirelessly. Lena was playing Chopin’s Winter Wind, Lillian’s Favorite, which was quite difficult but her mother wanted her to play it at a banquet she was hosting next weekend. 

 

The song’s intensity, with sharp notes and fast tempo, complemented Lillian well to no surprise. Every time Lena made a mistake Lillian would rap against her daughter’s knuckles with a ruler and make her start over. Lena could barely make it through three quarters of the song and her fingers were quickly turning a bright red, blossoming across her fair skin like a drop of blood in a bowl of milk.

 

“I think that’s enough for today.” Lillian remarks, as she noticed Lena’s hands trembling slightly over the keys, she wouldn’t play any better today like that. “I trust that you’ll play better than that tomorrow?” It wasn’t so much a question rather than a demand. Lillian stares down at her daughter with cold and calculating eyes waiting for a response.

 

“Yes mother.” Lena nearly mumbles without making eye contact.

 

“I don’t want you embarrassing me at this banquet do you understand?” Lillian states, bending over and grabbing Lena’s chin to look her in the eye.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“You may go, but I want you in your room studying until dinner.”

 

Lena finds herself releasing a breath she didn’t realise she was holding until her mother leaves the room. Lena gathers up her sheet music and heads upstairs to her room. She peeks in Lex’s room upon seeing that the door was open only to be disappointed in finding it empty. Lena placed the sheet music on the shelf of her desk and gathered her textbooks. However, she found herself unable to concentrate on studying, her mind occupied with thoughts of a certain blonde. 

 

She knew that her mother’s disappointment often stemmed from her coming in second to Kara at school but Lena couldn’t bring herself to hate the other girl. In fact she was sure that no one was capable of hating her, aside of course from Lillian. Lena thought of how living up to Lillian’s expectations was quite a lonely feat, and often times it only amplified the feeling that she wasn’t really a Luthor. Had it not been for Lex making her feel truly welcome in the family she was sure she would have broken under pressure years ago.

 

Just as the thought passed a familiar mess of curly red hair could be seen at the edge of her door frame quickly disappearing and reappearing repeatedly. Lena giggled genuinely at her brother’s antics. “You know that I can see you right.” Lena stated with a smile.

 

“Come on sis come out and search through the gardens with me, I found some really cool looking frogs and beetles I’d like to dissect.” Lex’s face lit up thinking about it.

 

“Aren’t you too old to still be playing with frogs and bugs?” Lena accused.

 

“It’s not playing,” Lex defended, “I’m doing real science here Lena!” At this point Lex was pouting indignantly, inciting another giggle out of Lena. “Are you coming or not?”

 

“I can’t, not today anyway, sorry Lex.” Lena pulls her hands into her lap which causes Lex to direct his attention to them.

“Lena why are your hands all red?” Lex asks as he takes her hands gently into his own. “Did mother do this to you?” Lena Looks away and he takes her silence as an affirmation. Lex fixes a serious look on his face. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” He disappears in the direction of his room and reappears with disinfectant spray and bandages. He sprays and wipes her hands before wrapping them carefully in the bandages.

 

“Thank you.” Lena gives him a soft but sad smile.

 

“She shouldn’t be doing this to you Lena. It’s not fair.”

 

“It’s okay Lex, it’s not- it’s not like I’m a real Luthor anyway.” 

“You are a real Luthor Lena, adopted or not you’re a Luthor and my baby sister. I’m going to say something to her this time.”

 

“No Lex don’t.”

 

“Why not? I don’t care if she gets mad at me, I’m worried about you Lena.”

 

“Lex please don’t say anything, trust me, it’ll just make it worse.”

 

“Fine.” Lex relents while giving Lena a concerned look, he knew how their mother could get when furious so it was probably best to just leave it. He tries his best to change the subject. “Hey Lena, you want me to sneak some brownies up from the kitchen?” Lex asks mischievously. 

 

“Sure but don’t get caught.”

 

“Do I ever?” Lex smirked cockily.

 

“Yes, quite a few times actually.” Lena says mirthfully.

 

“Whatever.” Lex relents, retreating downstairs to sneak in the cupboards.

 

-x-

 

The next day at school Lena strategically places herself outside the door by Kara’s locker as the last bell rings, hoping desperately to run into the girl again. When Kara does come bustling out the door she’s quite surprised to see her without the Megan girl she’s usually with. Lena had been watching them the past week and it seemed that the two of them were attached at the hip. 

 

“Hello Kara.” Lena says catching the other girl off guard.

 

“Oh hey...it’s you. You know my name?” Kara can’t help blushing and getting flustered.

 

“Of course, who doesn’t know our school’s star player Kara Danvers.” Lena says this cooly with a slight smile, despite the fact that she’s a nervous wreck inside. She notices that other students leaving the building are giving them funny looks, most likely surprised that anyone was willing to talk to a Luthor. “Do you mind if we talk privately, people are starting to stare.”

 

“Oh sure, of course I don’t see why not.” Kara glances around to see that they are in fact getting some intense looks.

 

“Follow me, you have about twenty minutes until sports practice right?”

 

“Yeah uh- yeah that’s right.” Kara can hardly get her words out right and she feels frozen in place as she watches Lena make her way around the main building. Kara quickly regains her composure and moves to follow the other girl. As they make their way up a stone path she notices Lena take a key out of her pocket and she unlocks a looming iron gate. Kara follows her into the small garden behind the building and shuts the gate behind her. It would have been just as easy to walk through the building and enter through the back door but Kara gets the feeling that Lena didn’t want to be seen. Kara shuffles her feet gently rocking from side to side. “So what did you want to talk to me abou-”

 

“I want to be your friend.” Lena interrupts rushing the words out of her mouth blushing deeply.

 

The statement catches Kara off guard and for a moment it feels like she can’t breathe. “Uh I mean sure we can be friends, but can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why all of a sudden? I mean I can only assume that you’ve seen me around the past two years as well so why now.”

 

“Well at first, truth be told, I kind of saw you as my rival.” Lena admits this with her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Me? A rival? Why?” Kara was genuinely shocked at the admittance and hoped that Lena didn’t hate her for some reason.

 

“Well it’s just that you’ve always been better than me, academically that is, and it seems that no matter how hard I tried to do my best I was always falling short of just one person. You.” Lena says all this quite bashfully making a surge of guilt rise in Kara’s chest. 

 

She didn’t want Lena feeling bad about herself because of her. It was true that Kara naturally excelled in school but it was all to do with the way she was taught on Krypton. Alura wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps from an early age and for Kara to become somewhat of an embassador for their people one day. Kara was constantly studying and visiting other planets to learn about foreign affairs. Hell she could even speak 27 languages, only fully fluent in 23, by the time she was 13. So education on earth was child’s play, she even toned down her intelligence so as not to attract any attention to herself, not wanting to raise any suspicion of being an alien.  Even Clark naturally excelled in school despite not being raised on Krypton.

 

“Lena...I had no idea you felt that way, I never intended to outshine you or make  you feel bad.”

 

“No no it’s fine really, some things just can’t be helped, you know? And I want to be your friend, really I do but it might be difficult.”

 

“Difficult how?” Kara tilts her head to the side and it reminds Lena of a puppy being confused.

 

“Well my mother doesn’t take to kindly to me having distractions,” Lena states sadly, “and as you can imagine, having a friend would be considered a distraction in her eyes. I’ve never really had a friend before, other than my brother of course. I want that to change. I want  _ you _ to change that.”

 

“Lena I’d be absolutely honored to be your friend.” Kara pulls the other girl into a tight hug that she was not expecting. Lena tenses before relaxing into the embrace taking in Kara’s scent, it was light and warm like coconut and honeysuckle. Lena would swear she missed the feeling before it was even over. “So...” Kara started bashfully, “how are we going to go about this? Without getting caught I mean.”

 

“I suppose we could meet during our free period or even lunch here in the garden. No one comes back here and it’s where I usually go when I don’t have class or I’m not in the library. That’s why people rarely see me around  school. And just around that corner with all the morning glories is a little picnic table I like to sit at and read. Also I was thinking that maybe we could write each other letters, and maybe slip them in one another’s lockers. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Lena says while looking down at her shoes, grinding her heel into the stoney path.

 

“I would love to write to you Lena,” Kara says with a smile while taking out a piece of paper and a pen to start writing, “here I’ll even give you my locker number.” Kara passes the paper to Lena.

 

“And I’ll give you mine.” Lena tears the bottom half of the paper off  writes her locker number on it and hands it over. 

 

“Hey maybe I could even call you sometime?” Kara asks hopefully.

 

“Actually I don’t have a cell phone, I’m not allowed.” Lena admits bashfully.

 

“Oh that’s fine, we can just be pen pals okay?” In that moment Lena swears the smile Kara gives her could light up the whole universe. “I hate to leave so soon but practice is starting. How about we meet here for lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Lunch tomorrow seems great, see you around Kara.” Lena bites her lip nervously and smiles as she watches Kara leave.

 

As she walks to the soccer field Kara stares down at the piece of paper in her hand almost in awe that Lena was interested in being friends. Although Kara wondered if it was possible that Lena would want to be more than friends someday. She was content with what was starting to build between them and didn’t want to screw it up. Kara tucked the paper away in her bag and prayed that she didn’t fall for Lena too quickly, fearing that she might not feel the same way. 

 

-x-

 

The next day as the rest of Kara’s friends gathered together in the cafeteria they noticed the absence of a certain bubbly blonde. As soon as Megan sat down the entire group looked to her for some sort of answer.

 

“What?” The martian asked.

 

“Where’s Kara? We thought she was with you.” Lois finally asked what they were all thinking.

 

“I don’t know she said she had something to do and that I should just go to lunch without her.”

 

“Okay that is definitely strange,” Lucy remarked, “Kara never misses a meal.”

 

“She’s definitely not missing out on food,” Alex stated, “Kara’s lunch bag might as well be a second backpack.”

 

“Sounds like you know what she’s up to. Care to share Alex?” Winn prodded.

 

“I have absolutely no idea what Kara’s up to, she can do whatever she wants and I don’t see why you’re all so interested suddenly.” Alex says matter of factly.

 

“Babe normally I’d agree with you, but today Kara seems like she’s been on cloud nine since she got to school so I say something’s up.” Maggie is quite satisfied with her detective skills.

 

“You know who this sounds like a job for?” Lucy asks as she shares a look with James.

 

“LANE AND OLSEN INVESTIGATIONS!” They shout in unison causing a few students at surrounding tables to turn and look at the pair.

 

“Would you two pipe down!” Lois states through clenched teeth, burying her face in her hands at her little sister’s overtly excitable nature.

 

“Maybe we should just let Kara tell us if something is up on her own.” Mike suggests, wanting no part in this if it resulted in an angry Kara. And angry Kara is quite scary, as he’ll tell anyone in great detail.

 

“What if it has to do with her mystery crush though.” James adds not helping to diffuse the situation at all. Megan and Alex share a look, they know Kara isn’t ready to tell the others. By then it’s too late seeing as Lucy is all fired up now.

 

“Oh James you’re a genius! We have to start investigating right now.” Lucy pulls James away from the table out of sheer excitement over the potential scoop. 

 

The rest of the table sits in silence as they know there’s about to be a big storm coming if Lucy gets her way, that is until Megan breaks the silence. “If I’m being honest I’m surprised those two haven’t started dating already.”

 

“I wouldn’t be shocked either, those two will probably be best friends until the end of time.” Clark remarks with a slight chuckle. Once again Alex and Megan share a look hoping Lucy doesn’t find out exactly who Kara is crushing on, at least not until Kara’s ready.

 

Meanwhile out in the garden Kara has Lena laughing and enjoying herself in a way she can’t remember ever feeling before. Lena loves hearing Kara talk about her large family and how close she is with all her cousins. “Well it seems that there’s never a dull day in your family, I always wanted to have a large family. But I don’t regret the fact that the Luthor’s were the ones who adopted – ” Lena immediately stops talking upon realizing that she just gave away such an intimate piece of information. She looks Kara in the eye waiting for a reaction.

 

“You’re adopted?”

 

“Oh yes – uhm do you – do you find it strange?” Lena begins to retreat within herself. It’s the first time someone outside the family has been told she’s adopted.

 

“No no not at all,” Kara reassures, “it’s just that you look so much like your mother, I would have never guessed it. Actually I’m adopted too, my parents they passed away in a fire when I was 13, I miss them but I love the family I have now.” Kara doesn’t exactly know why she’s saying all of this, perhaps to open herself up or make herself seem vulnerable to comfort the brunette.

 

“Oh I had no idea, you and your family seem so close. I have no memories of what my parents were like so I never really got the chance to miss them, but I often wonder what they were like.” 

 

Lena was surprised to find out that this was something that the two of them shared in common, like maybe they were meant to come together and be a part of each other’s lives. Leaving the subject for now the two talk even more about themselves, each of them craving to learn more about the other. When the bell rings signaling that lunch is over they hug, neither one wanting to let go, and part ways to their respective classes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love reading your comments and let me know if there's anything you guys want to see.


	4. Super Snoopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this at all oops. But seriously that pissing contest from the last episode destroyed my will to care. Anyway on with the show!

After following Kara for the past week Lucy and James just couldn’t seem to get the drop on her, It’s like she doesn’t want to be followed for some reason which only fuels Lucy’s curiosity. Everytime Kara ‘has to do something important’ it’s like she disappears off the face of the earth. Right now they were hiding around a corner watching Kara smile into her locker, which she seems to do a lot lately. Suddenly the two get yanked back by their collars, looking up to see none other than Lois with a furious look on her face.

 

“Where the hell have you two been, I’ve been looking for you for fifteen minutes.” Lois says through gritted teeth.

 

“Oh hey sis.” Lucy replies nervously.

 

“Don’t you hey sis me, I don’t know if the two of you know what a deadline is, but seeing as it’s friday that means the club has to finish putting together next week’s paper.”

 

James and Lucy share a guilty look. “Whoops.” They reply in unison.

 

“Don’t you two ‘whoops’ me you’re coming to the clubroom right now.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” They reply and Lois has half a mind to drag them there by their ears.

 

After a meeting with a very intense Lois and smitten Clark, of course he was happy he wasn’t the one she was mad at, James and Lucy decided that it was no use trying to follow Kara. However they did notice Kara walking in the opposite direction of the fields before sports practice. Lucy gave James a look that he knew meant she wouldn’t let it go until she saw where the Kryptonian was headed. They followed her around the building to the high iron gate, positioning themselves behind a large group of bushes. 

 

They watched as another girl came and opened the gate, they couldn’t get a good look at who it was from so far but found it peculiar seeing as that gate is usually locked. Once Kara began talking to the girl they crept forward while still being concealed behind the shrubbery. Soon they were boxed in by the building the gate and the bushes but could see what was going on. Kara was laughing and talking with a shorter brunette, and from the redness in her face Lucy could tell she liked her. This just had to be the mystery girl, Lucy was only hoping that she would  turn around so she could see her face.

 

When Kara moved to hug the other girl they turned slightly giving a perfect view of the brunette’s face. Lucy was just about ready to lose it at seeing that it was none other than Lena Luthor, but they had to be still and silent so as not to give themselves away. James grabbed her by the arm and motioned that they should back away, so the two eased their way back down the hill to the other side of the building.

 

“Holy shit! James I did not see that one coming. We have to tell the others.” Lucy was over the moon at this point but James seemed a bit apprehensive.

 

“Okay first of all Luce you gotta calm down,” James said, “also I think if Kara wanted everyone to know she would’ve told us.”

 

“Oh come on James you know I can’t keep this to myself, it’s Lena Luthor of all people, I might actually die trying!”

 

“Stop being dramatic.”

 

“Oh please dramatic is my forte, and you know you love it. Can I at least tell my sister?”

 

“Even if I say no you’re just going to tell her anyway aren’t you?” James deadpanned.

 

“Yup. So you might as well say yes.”

 

“Fine but you can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Ooh I can’t wait. Lois is gonna flip!” Lucy exclaimed as the two walked off to ride home with the girl in question.

 

-x-

 

The next day the newspaper club had an emergency meeting, thanks to Lucy and James’ snooping they weren’t able to finish by friday. Lucy was practically buzzing in her seat, James was avoiding making eye contact, and Lois was typing away pretending she didn’t know what was going on. Clark looks around the room squinting at them over his glasses, they were up to something.

 

“You guys are being weird.” Clark insists.

 

“Heh, nobody’s being weird, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” James says, practically sweating.

 

“Lucy what’s up?” She didn’t reply and just sank below the screen of her laptop. “Lois, do you know what’s going on? Come on you can tell me.” Clark asked sweetly. He knew it was a low blow but she would have been the first to cave. He practically stared her down until he got an answer.

 

“James and Lucy found out Kara has a crush on Lena Luthor.” She blurted out.

 

“LOIS!” James and Lucy shouted in unison.

 

“Sorry guys I couldn’t help it.”

 

“You can’t be serious, a Luthor?” Clark actually sounded quite upset over it. “And you all knew about this?”

 

“Yes,” Lucy admits, “but to be fair Kara doesn’t know that we know and we don’t think she’s told anyone yet.”

 

“Besides I think Lena’s pretty into her.” James adds.

 

“I don’t know, those Luthor’s are pretty sneaky, I still don’t trust her.” Clark pouts, slouching in his chair.

 

“You know Clark,” Lois pipes up, “Kara’s a big girl now she can handle herself. When two people are meant for each other there isn’t much else that can be done about it.”

 

“Yeah but I still don’t like it.” Clark mumbles indignantly.

 

“You sure seem to know a lot about love Lois.” James teases, effectively changing the subject.

 

“Except when it comes to herself.” Lucy mutters.

 

“Oh can it you two,” Lois bites back slightly blushing, “and get to work we’re only stuck here because you wanted to fool around all week. I wanted to go to the movies with everyone else.” 

 

“You got it boss.” Lucy and James saluted in unison. The duo began editing faster than they were before in the hopes they could at least enjoy the rest of their saturday when they finished.

 

-x-

  
  


Sunday came around and everyone gathered at the beach as usual so the four young aliens could train. Alex and Winn were working on some secret science project over by the sand dunes while Maggie, Lucy, and Lois were watching Mike and Megan’s sparring session. Although something seemed off, at least to Kara it did, Clark seemed distracted and much more clumsy than usual. It was so bad that he accidentally burned a hole in Mike’s sleeve with his heat vision.

 

“Oh man, that was my favorite shirt.” Mike pouted while brushing off the scorch  marks.

 

“Sorry Mike. Are you okay?” Clark asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” He didn’t want to admit how upset he felt, seeing as Winn had given him that shirt, so instead he just stared at the hole left behind.

 

“Don’t worry Mike, maybe I can fix it for you.” Megan suggested.

 

“I think it’s time you guys took a little break for lunch,” Hank suggested, “Megan can you help me with the coolers?”

 

“Sure thing uncle Hank.” the two Martians flew off towards the van.

 

 “Hey Clark is somethi-” Kara was cut off when she picked up on Alex saying: “Uh oh that’s not right” followed by a short sizzle and a pop. In an instant both she and Mike took off to see what the problem was. Kara managed to snag Alex by her lab coat as Mike snatched Winn up in his arms, the two aliens jumped out of harm’s way just as there was a small explosion.

 

“Oh my god are you alright sweetheart?” Mike asked as he held Winn up under his arms like a small child and frantically searched his body for any sign of injury.

 

“I’m fine put me down Mon.” Winn mumbled blushing, he hated being held like that but still gave his boyfriend a quick kiss for saving him.

 

Kara looked Alex over as well before setting her down by her girlfriend. As she turned she noticed Clark was just flying over to the dunes to put out the small fire with his ice breath. He definitely was off his A-game he should’ve been able to grab Winn before Mike got a chance to.

 

Just then Megan and Hank returned with the coolers. “What’s going on over here?” Hank asks sternly.

 

“Alex and Winn almost blew themselves up.” Lucy replies casually as she starts grabbing food from one of the coolers.

 

“They what?!”

 

“Uncle Hank that’s not what happened,” Alex replies fiddling with her fingers, “It’s just that some of the chemical components reacted stronger than we thought.”

 

“No more unsupervised science.” Hank’s face means business and Alex and Winn know there’s no negotiating on this one. That doesn’t mean they won’t try.

 

“But what about the science fair?” They ask in unison giving their best pouts. 

 

“Yeah we’ve only got six more weeks to perfect our projects.” Winn adds.

 

“If you two blow yourselves up you won’t be able to go anyhow. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to start calling parents?” Hank has decidedly won this debate.

 

“No no, you’re perfectly clear sir, crystal clear in fact.” Winn stutters out.

“Good now go eat lunch with the others.”

 

“Coward.” Alex jokes.

 

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” Winn admits while Mike passes him a sandwich. 

 

Kara snagged a cooler for her and Clark to share while eying the other Kryptonian skeptically. “Clark can we talk...alone?” She asked as he touched down on the sand.

 

“Sure. What’s up Kara?”

 

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kara asks while heating some potstickers with heat vision.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. Why do you ask?” Clark then does the same with a cornish hen.

 

“Well first of all you almost put a hole in Mike, second you barely reacted when Alex and Winn almost got hurt, and you’ve been acting standoffish all morning.”

 

“If I tell you will you promise not to get mad?” Kara crinkles her forehead because she can’t think of what could possibly be so wrong that Clark would ask her that.

 

“Fine, but I can’t promise that I might not be upset.”

 

“I don’t- oh how sould I put this?” Clark ponders for a moment, “I don’t think this thing between you and Lena is a good idea.” Kara is actually taken aback by this, the only people that know are Megan and Alex and they would never tell Clark so she assumes the worst.

 

“What have you been spying on me Clark? How did you even know about that?”

 

“No, you know I wouldn’t do that.” Clark actually seems hurt at the notion.

 

“Then how did you find out?” Kara whisper yells.

 

“Apparently Lucy and James saw you two together.”

 

“Oh god,” she sighs, “is nothing sacred anymore, and why don’t you trust Lena? I mean sure her parents may not be the best people, and you have whatever little feud going on with Lex, but what does any of that have to do with Lena? She’s a good person and I believe in her, being a Luthor doesn’t automatically make her terrible. ” Kara shakes her head in her hands getting frustrated.

 

“Kara I’m just trying to protect you.”

 

“From what Clark? Getting hurt by my own feelings? You’re not my big brother you’re my cousin, my little cousin, whether you like it or not. I was sent to protect you and watch you grow up and teach you all about home. I’m tired of you patronizing me just because you’re a year older than me now, and have been on earth longer. I didn’t want to miss all of that, I’m hurt by my own feelings all the time because of it. But I put that aside and grow from it, no matter how frustrating or upsetting it can be.”

 

“Kara I didn’t mean to-” 

 

“I know you didn’t. You never do, do you Kal?” Kara flew off back to the house, not wanting to start crying from getting worked up. Clark knew he messed up big time, Kara almost never calls him Kal unless it’s serious, there was a line and he had crossed it.

 

This wasn’t the first time Kara had gotten into an argument with Clark about her choices, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. Clark had been on earth nearly his whole life, it was all he’s ever known, so of course he blends in much better than the others. But he’s always worried that Kara would slip up and expose herself having not been here long. 

 

When they first met again Kara couldn’t believe how much she had missed and together they’ve been playing the longest game of catchup. Clark tells her about what life on earth was like and she tells him how their family was on Krypton, there doesn’t seem to be enough hours in the day to explain it all. Despite being so similar their lives are so different which is why they usually butt heads when it comes to what’s good for them.

 

Kara wasn’t only upset with Clark though, she was very upset with Lucy and James for snooping as well, but yelling at her friends wouldn’t help anything. Megan eventually came up the hill with armfuls of food for Kara.

 

“Hey I noticed you didn’t get to eat much back there.” Megan states while handing over the food.

 

“Thanks Megs.” Kara gives her friend a small smile before digging into the containers.

 

“Seems like you guys had a pretty bad argument this time. Wanna talk about it?”

 

“You weren’t listening?” Kara quirks her brow while stuffing her face.

 

“I try not to.” The Martian admits.

 

“Clark knows about Lena.” Kara pouts.

 

“Seriously, how?”

 

“Lucy and James followed me and found out.”

 

“Oh boy.” Megan’s eyebrows raise warily.

 

“Yeah I can already imagine the earful I’m going to get from the others, no doubt Lois knows and it probably won’t be long before Mike and Winn know too. Also Clark tried to tell me I shouldn’t associate with Lena all because she’s a Luthor.”

 

“What exactly is his deal with Lex anyway, no one ever told me what they have bad blood about.”

 

“I don’t know either, anytime I try to bring it up he talks his way around it, I think Alex knows but it wouldn’t be right to go behind his back and ask her.”

 

“Maybe you should find out from him, try to understand why he feels he has to protect you from them.”

 

“You’re probably right. You’re the best best friend you know that Megan?” Kara says as she bumps shoulders with the other girl.

 

“Yeah...and you’re not too shabby yourself Kara.” Megan wraps her arms around the now giggling blonde. The two of them continue to eat in a comfortable silence appreciating the break from the rest of their odd family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments encourage me to leave my cave and write.


	5. To Love a Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long my personal life has been bat-shit insane the past few weeks and I didn't want to rush and screw this up as this is important to the plot (lol who knew this story had one...not me)

It’s a Monday with no school, some sort of in-service day, which meant the Luthor Manor was quieter than usual seeing as Lillian wasn’t there to raise hell. Lena appreciated the time away from her mother, she felt like she could relax without judgement. Lena was reading one of Kara’s letters, she usually didn’t get the chance, but she was quite enthralled with how she can feel Kara’s enthusiasm even in the way she writes.

 

Kara talks about how much Alex loves science, and how her face lights up when she talks about it, and even though Kara already knows what Alex is talking about she acts like it’s brand new information. It reminds Lena of her relationship with Lex, but closer somehow and she feels like she could be good friends with Alex as well. Kara tells her about how she’s fluent in multiple languages (french, italian, portuguese, and learning japanese). 

 

“I never stood a chance.” Lena sighs as she shakes her head smiling like a fool in love. Lena is learning so much more beyond the charming and clumsy soccer player Kara comes off as. She only wishes she could spend more time with her.

 

Lillian hears Lena giggling from down the hall, normally she doesn’t care what the girl gets up to in what little free time she has, but decides to check on her anyway. Lena, of course, had shoved the letters into her pillowcase upon hearing her mother’s heels tapping on the floor outside her room. “What’s so amusing?” Lillian asks, arching her eyebrow sharply.

 

“Oh I was just thinking of something Lex was telling me earlier.” Lena lies, feigning another giggle. Lillian smiles in agreement thinking of her son, it seemed she only ever smiled when something involved Lex.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m proud of your performance at the banquet, that’s all.” Lillian turns to leave without another word. Somehow Lena didn’t feel as though her mother was proud, but rather surprised that she hadn’t screwed up, as if it was expected of her.

 

-x-

 

Somehow things were much more tense over at the Danvers household. Kara and Clark had been staring each other down in silence for the past twenty minutes. Alex managed to trick Clark into coming over, promising they’d go mini golfing, but really she just wanted him to settle things with Kara. Megan was playing checkers with Maggie seeing as they both had given up on going anywhere a long time ago, and Alex was regretting her decision as she watched the two Kryptonians just about burning holes in each other. 

 

Alex walked over to Megan and cleared her throat before tapping her own forehead. Megan caught on and linked them telepathically, although it felt a little strange to be leaving Kara out of it.

_ “What’s up Alex?” _

 

_ “What are we gonna do Meg, I don’t think either of them will talk to each other.” _

 

_ “I know, it’s pretty creepy how they’re just staring at each other like that. I don’t think they’ve ever been this mad at each other before.” _

 

_ “Maybe we should provoke them into talking.” _

 

_ “Better than nothing I guess.” _

 

_ “You know what I have an idea.” _

 

“So Clark,” Alex starts as she strolls across the room to stand next to him, “isn’t there something you want to tell Kara.”

 

“I have nothing to say to her.” He stubbornly replies, but Alex was having none of it.

 

“Clark Kent you speak to your cousin this instant or I will tell her what your problem is myself!” For a second he thinks she might be bluffing, but by the look in her eyes he knows she’s serious.

 

“Wait Alex you know?” Kara finally speaks up.

 

“Of course I know, but unlike Clark I decided not to judge or gossip.” Her admittance of course caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

 

“Why would there be any reason to judge?” 

 

“Because,” Clark sighs, “Lex and I used to date.” 

 

That certainly wasn’t the answer anyone was expecting, except Alex of course, as Kara and Megan had looks of disbelief on their faces and Maggie couldn’t stop grinning like she won the lottery.”

 

“Oh now this is a story I have to hear.” Maggie whispered to Megan as she bounced in her spot, clearly being overheard by the two Kryptonians.

 

“Anyway,” Clark interjects, “I might as well start from the beginning. A few years after I got to earth, I met Lex Luthor in first grade. Even at this point I knew two things for certain: one was that he hated me almost immediately, and two that he thought his little sister was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Like one time for show and tell, I can’t even make this up, he just went across the hall to the other class and brought her over to tell the rest of our class how perfect she was. Anyway once we got to middle school it was pretty clear that he had a crush on me and that’s why he picked on me so much. When we were 13 I beat him in the science fair and he was a weird mix of pissed and impressed, so he just accused me of cheating and kissed me behind his poster board.”

 

“Wait are you telling us that Lex Luthor was your first kiss?” Maggie interrupted grinning like a fool.

“Essentially yes.”

Maggie squealed at the confession. “Awesome, continue.”

 

“So we started dating after that, but no one other than Alex or Lena even knew. After a few months I trusted Lex more than anyone and I told him my secret, which was a huge mistake. Soon he was more interested in me being an alien than his boyfriend. We got in a huge argument one day while hanging out in his lab and he tried to set me on fire.” Clark rolls his eyes at the memory casually. 

 

“Wow I never realised he was so dramatic.” Megan adds cringing at the thought, Martians and fire do not mix well.

 

“Long story short Lex made it clear he just wanted to study me and that if we broke up he’d completely expose me. I told Alex all this and Uncle Jeremiah was able to ‘adjust’ Lex’s memories.”

 

“Seriously? I thought only uncle J’onn could do that.” Megan remarks.

 

“The DEO has their ways.” Alex says.

 

“So now do you see why I don’t think you should continue this thing with Lena?”

 

“No,” Kara shakes her head, “but I do see why you don’t trust Lex, and you have every right not to. But Lena is not her brother.”

 

“Kara try to be reasonable I just don’t want you to  do anything you might regret.”

 

“Listen Kal, I know you want to look out for me and I understand your concern, but you’ve got to let me make my own mistakes sometimes. I want to judge Lena for who she alone is not by her family’s track record, I believe she’s such a good person. And there is the chance that I could be wrong or even get my heart broken. But I really think she’s worth it.”

 

“In that case I don’t see why I can’t let her prove herself as well, I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.” Clark rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. “Awkward alien hug?”

 

“Awkward alien hug.” Kara wraps herself around the taller Kryptonian like a koala.

 

“AWKWARD ALIEN DOG PILE!” Megan playfully shouts, flying across the room and knocking all three of them to the ground. They all burst out in a fit of giggles as the tension drifts out of the room and Alex sighs in relief.

 

“Oh yeah you guys can’t tell anybody I dated Lex.” Clark adds from the bottom of the pile.

 

“We won’t.” The girls reply in unison.

 

“Wait can we still go mini-golfing?” Maggie asks from across the room.

 

“Sure thing babe.” Alex replies grabbing her face and kissing her senseless.

  
“Sweet.” Maggie says, dazed and blushing.


End file.
